Rec06mp3
by magaly cherry
Summary: El mejor detective del mundo se a retirado, dejando a su mejor sucesor como el nuevo L… después de un largo tiempo el pequeño alvino recibe un extraño mensaje de su mentor revelándole el porqué de sus acciones, este mensaje tendría el nombre de Rec06.mp3. L & Misa - Disfrútenlo C:


**Ola! Mis queridos lectores ya los extrañaba, bueno les traigo aquí un One-Shot en esta ocasión espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, esta historia la saque de un hecho real que un muchacho publico en su face, me llamo muchísimo la atención es por eso que quiero compartirla con ustedes, pues una L & Misa creo que es la mejor manera de hacerlo, claro va a tener modificaciones para así hacerlo mas interesante para todos ustedes, como ya había mencionado antes espero que les guste, por favor dejen Review todos son bien bienvenidos ;D los quiero mucho :3**

**Los invito a leer mis otras historias, encantada estaré de saber que opinan los espero con ansias besooos!**

**Nos leemos al final C:**

Rec06mp3

Ya habían dado las 11:50 de la noche en el cuartel general de investigaciones pero en este caso no era del original L, sino de un chiquillo alvino de mirada perdida llamado Near, este chico había tomado el lugar del mejor detective del mundo como su sucesor y sobre todo había mantenido en alto el nombre de esta leyenda, claro que el trabajo no era nada fácil y ahora menos que la mayor parte de su escuadrón hace tiempo había sido asesinado por el asesino en masa Kira, un ser atroz que intentaba impartir justicia por su propia cuenta… pero eso no era justicia era opresión.

El adolecente que ahora tenía una edad de 17 años estaba investigando un caso muy curioso de asesinato vía Internet que el mismo L le había mandado desde Wammy's House donde él se encontraba retirado desde hace ya tiempo por razones inexplicables, el pelinegro se había excusado de que su razón era darle espacio a su sucesor para continuar su legado, pero Near no era ingenuo sabia que había algo oculto en eso.

-Eres tan misterioso- susurro al aire mientras seguía jugando con su robot de plástico.

Su juego fue interrumpido por un mensaje que hace unos pocos segundo había llegado a su computadora, le sorprendió al ver que el mensaje provenía de L, ¿Qué seria tan urgente como para enviarlo a esas horas de la noche? No es que tuviera algo mejor que hacer pero el ex detective no acostumbraba ahora mandar u ocuparlo después de las 10:30 p.m. No se pregunto más y se decidió en abrirlo, su curiosidad aumento al notar el nombre del mensaje "Rec06mp3" eso si que era extraño, Near comenzó a leer ese extenso mensaje que decía:

-Near te contare el relato de por que fue mi retiro tan repentino, también podrás enlazarlo con los asesinatos que se han estado llevando a cabo a través de Internet sé que suena algo completamente fuera de razón y tu también creas que me eh vuelto loco por culpa de la soledad, pero eso no es de todo cierto, mi comportamiento, actitudes y decisiones que ahora eh tomado esta fuera de serie al L que pocos conocían pero la cuestión es que eh comenzado a vivir de nuevo, eso a puesto a Watari muy feliz pero todo esto es gracias a alguien que por desgracia ya no se encuentra aquí… hablo de una joven rubia que compartió conmigo muchos momentos de desgracia y de desesperación, pero también de alegría que a pesar de tener todo en su contra lucho asta que ya no pudo mas, ella también anhelaba la justicia y a pesar del inmenso cariño que sentía por un cretino supo amarme mas a mi… lastima que murió a causa de eso. Misa Amane murió a manos de Kira anotando su nombre en la Death Note cuando estaba apunto de ser aprendido… Light se vengo de mi, me dio donde mas me duele y Misa pago con su vida, ¿Para qué te cuento todo esto? Es muy simple, quiero que sepas la verdad de lo que me a ocurrido, de que no solo pienses en los hechos y en ocasiones pienses que no estamos solos en este mundo.

Corría el año de 2009, recién habíamos obtenido una buena conexión de Internet ya que por la tormenta que nos toco ese año toda señal se había perdido. Estaba muy emocionado debido a la nueva investigación que teníamos en las manos, sobre un asesino vía internet poco a poco fui llegando a varias pistas pero ninguna lo suficientemente buena como para llegar a algo concreto. Esa tarde me la pase investigando fuentes confiables, pero ya llegada la noche mis intereses se volvieron más obscuros…. Grave error.

Buscando ente diversos archivos como leyendas y relatos de terror ¿Por qué? Muy simple si conocíamos las existencia de una Death Note y de Shinigamis por que no podría ser una cosa parecida, en una de esas leyendas hubo una interesante ya que era muy particular que encajaba perfectamente con los recientes asesinatos o desapariciones fue cuando investigue mas al respecto y descubrí que era una melodía o algo parecido, esto consistía en 12 sonidos muy extraños fue ahí cuando me topé con un archivo bastante peculiar llamado "Rec06mp3" que era exactamente uno de los 12 sonidos existentes y decidí bajarlo debido a la interesante etiqueta que tenía debajo, en la descripción del archivo rezaba la siguiente oración: "Este es parte de los 12 sonidos del archivo original de Odeo Takashima, si tienes alguno de los otros 11 no dudes en contactarme". -¿Los 12 sonidos?- pensé. –Suena a algo bastante interesante como para entretenerme un rato-.

Al reproducir el archivo escuche lo que podría definir como una especie de ronquido o gruñido de algún ser vivo, como una respiración bastante dificultosa de un ser que agoniza, acompañado de ciertos toques macabros que me erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Pensé en abandonar mi búsqueda cuando vi que el archivo no se había descargado solo, este estaba acompañado con una advertencia en formato txt que abrí casi inmediatamente. Dicha advertencia me dejo bastante intranquilo y lleno de inseguridad. "Ahora que has reproducido uno de los 12 sonidos prepárate para lo peor, dice la leyenda que si no reproduces el archivo Rec08mp3 después de escuchar alguno de los otros 11 tu vida se volverá un infierno. La leyenda es cierta y te confesare que he disfrutado mi ultima hora de vida.".

¿Que podía pensar en ese momento?… ¿Es acaso una broma de muy mal gusto?, ¿Un tipo sin nada mejor que hacer con una conexión a Internet muy rápida? Mi tercera idea no llego debido a que ruidos muy extraños comenzaron a hacerse notar.

Yo aun me encontraba sentado en la silla que se encontraba en la oficina general del cuartel… donde me imagino que te encuentras ahorita, voltee automáticamente a los monitores que mostraban las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad una en particular ilustraba que fuera de mi lugar de trabajo había un pasillo muy poco iluminado y en esa maldita noche en especial se veía más tétrico que de costumbre. Juro que había siluetas muy extrañas fuera, como si hubieran escuchado ese sonido y hubieran acudido a su llamado infernal. Comencé como loco a buscar el archivo Rec08mp3 en el mismo servidor donde estaba alojado el original que descargue. Para mi sorpresa el usuario que lo había subido dejó de hacer actualizaciones en 2007 adivina porque…. Había muerto.

Creí que era una broma muy pesada y que se había salido de lo que yo podía tolerar, cuando intente apagar mi PC un mensaje de la misma computadora me lleno de terror: "El Archivo Rec06mp3 no puede cerrarse". El sonido empezó a reproducirse de nuevo y trate de apagar las bocinas sin éxito. Los ruidos afuera comenzaron a hacerse más cercanos y comencé a distinguir voces y murmullos. Era tanto mi miedo que no me atrevía a mirar fuera. Las luces del cuartel comenzaron a fallar y sin embargo los monitores no se apagaban pero estos se habían congelado. Ese maldito sonido parecía acrecentar su volumen conforme pasaban esos segundos eternos en los que no tenia idea de que hacer. Comencé a rezar en todos los idiomas que se me ocurrieron y me encomendé a todo lo bueno que conocía. Mi PC empezó a funcionar de nuevo y busque desesperadamente dicho archivo.

Encontré varias copias falsas del Rec08mp3 que solo aumentaron mi frustración y mi miedo ante lo que estaba fuera de la habitación. Pasadas casi dos horas empezó a llegar hasta mí un olor nauseabundo similar al de carne y sangre en estado de putrefacción, sentía que las cosas iban a ponerse peor. Quise salir a enfrentar a lo que sea que estuviese ahí, pero para mi sorpresa la clave de la puerta me negaba el paso, al parecer se había corrompido el sistema y por los monitores solo veía luces siniestras danzando como si compitieran por ver cual me asustaba más. Estando lejos del monitor principal, y casi al borde de la locura empecé a escuchar un sonido muy extraño… como si una niña se lamentara por algo y esto le causara mucho dolor. Después de caer en la realidad de nuevo me di cuenta de quien era la que hablaba, esa voz era muy familiar para mi y la conocía a la perfección, esa voz era la de Misa Amane… nunca confundiría su tono de voz se escuchaba igual como la ultima vez que la oí, cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte y sus ultimas palabras fueron que me amaba y que siempre estaría conmigo, ahora le creía.

Los sonidos extraños fuera cesaron y esas luces macabras dejaron de danzar. El llanto y los rezos de Misa las había ahuyentado y note para mi sorpresa que el archivo estaba activo en mi reproductor de audio… Estaba entre esos Rec08mp3 que había encontrado. Aun intranquilo noté que todo funcionaba como antes y que ya no había nada fuera. Alegre y menos preocupado apague todos los monitores, pero decidí no borrar ninguno de esos 12 archivos que encontré esa maldita noche… Debe haber alguien que desee experimentar esa horrible sensación. Abajo encontraras el link de descarga de Rec06mp3, es parte de los 12 sonidos del archivo original de Odeo Takashima, si quieren alguno de los otros 11 no creo que tardes en encontrarlos "Felices pesadillas Neart", tal ves tu también encuentres tu camino.

"***********************************************************************"**

Por si te preguntas quién fue Odeo Takashima. Este chico en 2002 fue de los primeros japoneses en obtener un reproductor de Mp3. Lamentablemente cuando estaba estrenándolo de camino a su hogar falleció en un accidente de tránsito que lo asesino de un modo lento y doloroso. Cuando subió al bus que lo llevaría hasta su hogar comenzó alegremente a grabar el recorrido para después escucharlo. Mientras hacia esto un conductor impertinente golpeo con un camión de construcción repleto de varillas de acero la parte lateral derecha del bus. Una varilla de acero de 10 metros le atravesó el cráneo de lado a lado mientras otras 6 se incrustaron en su cuerpo. El reproductor de Mp3 quedó intacto pero cuando un forense curioso lo conecto a una PC descubrió que dentro no había un archivo de grabación sino 12 archivos que se dice juntos forman un archivo de audio en el que se puede escuchar el momento en que el autobús es impactado por el camión de construcción, los gritos de agonía de Odeo y de las otras 17 personas que murieron esa tarde de Marzo. ¿Realmente deseas escuchar esto? Lo dejo a tu criterio, aun no logro entender porque escucho la voz de Misa cada ves que reproduzco el archivo Rec08mp3, tal ves estoy tan desesperado de escuchar de nuevo su voz como para imaginármela. Espero que no tengas que pasar lo que yo pase para creerme o encontrar lo que le hace falta a tu vida. Yo ya e encontrado lo que tanto eh estado buscando Near, pero te seré sincero ya estoy cansado de huir de esas sombras que desde ese día me han estado atormentado, reproducir el archivo Rec08mp3 no los aleja por completo solo los tranquiliza, pero cada noche vienen de nuevo y ya no tengo mas salidas… la única solución para quitarme esta maldita maldición es pasarle el archivo a alguien mas y que esta persona lo reproduzca, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo no estoy dispuesto a condenar a alguien mas solo para salvarme y no te preocupes Near no te estoy pidiendo que me salves solo quiero que alguien al fin sepa la verdad de mi pasado y confió en ti para que le hagas buen uso a esta información. Ya casi darán las 12:00 de la madrugada, justa la hora para que esas cosas vengan por mí y también será el momento para reunirme con esa pequeña rubia que tanto me ha estado esperando, ojala entiendas ahora el porqué de la extraña hora que use para contactarte.

Asta pronto.

-L- balbució Near, rápidamente volteo a ver el reloj del monitor para darse cuenta que este decía que eran las 12:10 a.m. tomo el teléfono que estaba cerca de su lugar para marcar a Wammy's House esperó asta que al fin alguien contesto.

-¿Si?- se escucho al otro lado de la bocina una voz masculina.

-Necesito urgentemente comunicarme con L-

-¡Oh Near!- aun que sorprendido el tono de el hombre aun sonaba triste -Por desgracia L falleció de un ataque al corazón hace unos minutos en su habitación, lo lamento no se pudo hacer nada por mi hijo-

-Lamento su perdida Watari-

-Gracias Near, descansa- ya no hubo respuesta de parte del chico alvino este había ya colgado el teléfono y comenzó a eliminar el mensaje que le había enviado el actual fallecido.

-Incluso tú llegaste a enamorarte- susurro al aire mientras continúo jugando con su robot de plástico.

**Ola! los invito a ver mi muro y leer mis otras historias ojala sean de su interés :3**

**Bueno como ya les había comentado esta historia esta basada en un hecho real así que no les recomiendo buscar este archivo ni jugarle una broma a alguien mas. En mi opinión la leyenda de estos sonidos me ponen los nervios de punta, espero que les allá gustado el One-Shot y que tengan bonitas pesadillas.**


End file.
